1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion implanting system, and more particularly to an ion implanting system which is able to obtain relevant parameters of an ion beam during ion implantation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a fabrication process for integrated circuits, an ion implanting system is configured for implanting an impurity into a semiconductor material. An ion implanting process includes ionizing required impurity elements, selecting the ions with a desired mass/charge ratio, targeting the selected ions toward a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer, and implanting the impurity elements into the substrate.
In the ion implanting process, the implanted amount of impurity elements must be precisely controlled. The ion implanting process involves first detecting relevant parameters of an ion beam (such as ion beam density) by a detector, and then based on the parameters measured by the detector adjusting fabrication parameters of the system to make the relevant parameters of ion beam meet a desired setting value, and then after substrates are placed on the projection region of ion beam, implanting ions. Relevant parameters of ion beam can not be obtained during ion implantation; consequently, the ion implanting system of the prior art can not justify the fabrication parameters of the system to control implant process without holding the implant first.
According to the foregoing descriptions, it is highly desirable to obtain relevant parameters of the ion beam as a basis for adjusting the fabrication parameters during ion implantation.